


百合

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *本文灵感来自于RLBi*转换手感的大纲文*游了双性转！！！游了！！！有部分互攻情节！！！洁癖一定要谨慎，如有不适请立刻关闭本文，并及时就医





	百合

**Author's Note:**

> 【前言】  
> 藤木游作很早前就知道鸿上了见有纹身，是刺在尾椎骨上的一把浅草色的左轮手枪。后来和她交往了之后才知道不只是枪，在大腿靠近臀部的位置还有一个子弹。这个位置较高，平时没有机会露出来，但是当鸿上了见只穿内裤和胸罩在公寓里趴着打游戏的时候，就可以看到子弹从内裤侧边缘下露出三分之二。  
> 白色的内裤勒着浅草色的子弹，又色又酷。  
> 在鸿上了见穿露脐装配低腰裤的时候，可以看得到她的枪，一半在裤子里，一半明晃晃地露在外。曾经在电梯里有过色胆包天的男人伸手触碰那处，结果了见还没有出手，站在一旁的游作就先一脚踹上去，在摇晃的电梯中先给了男人两拳。等电梯到地下停车场后，游作把那人拖出来打了一顿，揍得小流氓头破血流、肋骨都几乎断了一根。鸿上一开始还想拉住她，后来发现拉不住，就站在一旁抽电子烟，最后递给游作一张湿巾擦手，那是她们正式认识的契机。  
> 鸿上和游作是大学校友，不同系，专业课的教室刚好在同一栋教学楼上下两层，从二年级开始连大课也恰好排在同一时间的同一个教室。  
> 虽说大二相识、一年后游作向了见告白，但她们真正交往还是大四的时候。那时候隔壁系的教授兼系主任，也就是鸿上了见的爹，鸿上圣还被蒙在鼓里，要不然他也不会那么爽快地同意女儿出国读研。等鸿上圣意识到女儿的对象不是男朋友、而是女朋友，还是学校里有名的刺头的时候，她们已经进行到快要领证了。  
> 读研期间，游作和了见抽空回国领了证，顺便把婚礼也办完了。其实在国外读书的那个圣诞假期，她们就先在公寓里举行了一次没有见证人的婚礼，当时穿的是西式的婚纱，抹胸加束腰，本来游作的胸就大，婚纱上身了之后完全就是性感的效果，倒是鸿上还穿出几分矜持。后来回国的那场婚礼就选择了穿和服，但因二人都不喜过于繁复的事情，所以婚礼也并没有按着传统的日式流程来进行，只是请了少部分亲友简单庆祝了一下。

鸿上了见在上周末约会的时候穿了秋初买的高领毛衣，露脐紧身的短款，趁得她整个人都更加修长而傲气，却被游作在电影院里摸了一整场的肚子和后腰。恰好她们选的情侣座也特别方便游作以保暖腹部为借口对她上下其手，后者甚至还顺着毛衣边缘摸上去了，隔着她的胸罩玩了许久，最后干脆把了见整个人都揽在自己怀里。  
由于罩杯的缘故，鸿上几乎不可以偷懒不穿奶罩，即使是走路的话乳房也会因为晃动而疼痛。这点游作也一样的，她的胸部甚至还比鸿上了见的更大一些，从后面抱住的时候会让人有很满足的感觉。  
当然除了在电影院里上下其手，那天游作几乎一路都把手放在鸿上了见的后腰上。还若无其事地稍微将手指探她的裤子里，又在被鸿上抓出来之后轻挠她的腰窝，最后在无人的观光电梯里接吻的时候，游作忍不住告诉她，“了见…你的枪周围很敏感。”  
了见没好气地捏了一把恋人的屁股说道，“你不摸的话它怎么会敏感。”  
“那有什么意思，”游作顺势圈着对方，仍由她摸屁股，“你知道吗，我只要轻轻一挠——它附近的皮肤就好红，像是害羞了一样。”  
“游作！”  
被点名的人毫无自觉地飞快凑过去在她的脸上啄了一下，还正色道，“补偿你。”  
鸿上稍微挣开她的怀抱，改为十指相扣地并肩而站，在电梯快到达一楼的时候，她咬着游作的耳垂调笑道，“亲脸只能算是小费，今天你摸我的腰那么久…就算我今晚的嫖资了。”游作几乎要笑出声，才走出电梯没几步就把她拉到角落吻了一遍，“不如多付一点嫖资让我今晚把你伺候得更舒服一点？”  
不过话虽然这么说，但实际上她们到这星期为止甚至还没有尝试过插入的性交。  
她俩是每次一起睡的时候也不过是用手指在穴外揉揉，再互相玩玩彼此的胸部，爽过一两次就乖乖拉灯睡觉的类型。上次游作送给她一个会震动的小玩具，二人就试着一起用屁股夹着它，虽然没正式插入，但也足够爽了。  
鸿上先进入状态，穴口朝外溢水，把玩具弄得太湿，震动起来都快要从大腿间滑出去了，游作就将自己的下身用力一顶，刚好二穴把震动器夹得紧紧得，就连高潮也是同时来。而且这种面对面的姿势还很方便揉胸吸奶之类的，初次尝试玩具的那夜的确是纵欲过度了，二人都高潮好几次才罢休，下身分泌的滑液把内裤都淋得湿乎乎。  
经过这次之后，鸿上隔天就把这个牌子下同个系列的玩具都买了，这几个造型可爱尺寸不一的玩具震起来的威力不小，而且静音效果非常好。她和游作试过在出门的时候把其中一款迷你跳蛋固定在内裤里，然后交换了彼此的遥控器。那天她们是一起去图书馆借书，找齐图书之后，鸿上看着馆内人少、特别是她们这个区域完全没有人，便悄然将遥控器打开，激得游作整个人都抖了一下。  
但是她的女朋友很快就恢复了隐忍的面无表情，而后……鸿上了见有预感地夹紧自己的屁股，果然她腿间的玩具也开始剧烈地震动起来，无声无息，但真的太舒服了。而且在公开场合坐这事的刺激感与背德感令她比以外更快兴奋起来，最后被游作压在书架上高潮起来，而作为回应，她将手里的遥控器来回拨了几个档位。数分钟后，软了腰身的人换成了游作。二人颈项相交，虽然衣着得体，游作甚至还没什么多余的表情，但是鸿上了见总觉得她这样比一脸痴态还要更色得多。  
毕竟是图书馆，了见还是很有理智地劝服了跃跃欲试准备再按下遥控器的恋人，虽然她之前甚至还在图书馆里尝试过偷偷露胸这种事情。  
说起胸部的话，了见的胸部是那种比较饱满的类型，虽然不是特别的大，但是胜在形状可爱，还有圆润而稍微呈现出红色的乳头，和游作那种颜色淡淡的胸部是完全不同的风格。总的来说，了见的胸部看起来更成熟一点，特别是乳头勃起了之后，颜色简直是肉粉红色的。而游作的胸部虽然是D杯接近E杯的大小，然而乳晕的颜色也和她本人的性冷淡风格一样，淡淡的，就算是从比基尼侧边漏出来也不明显的那个类型。但即使她乳勃的时候没什么变化，却仍然会被鸿上了见吸得泛红。  
游作的皮肤很白，一旦被吮吸得发红就特别明显，不论是乳部还是脖子，这种粉红色的痕迹都特别的瞩目。鸿上有段时间比较热衷于把对方的乳头也吸得和自己的颜色差不多，但因为玩过火，而不得不连续好几晚都给游作的奶头上药那又是另一回事了。  
在玩过各种各样的体外摩擦之后，二人终于还是在秋季快要结束的时候试了插入式性爱。用的是最小号的握式假阳具，形状不肖人形，而是尖的类圆锥形，一个上面布满了螺旋纹，另一个上面全是小小的凸起。当时网购的时候店家解释这两个全都是人外的题材，全都是外星人系列的假阴茎。  
鸿上看到产品描述一边笑一边截图发给游作，过了几分钟后，坐在书桌另一端的恋人开始正经地研究起来这些外星人哪个种族的性器看起来比较好玩一点，最终敲定了这两个看起来虽小却比较特别的玩具。了见简直无语，心想外星人都还没有出现就已经有一票的地球产商在意淫人家的性器。点进店铺里甚至还有相对应的外星人阴道和肠道翻模，行吧，公母都齐全了，可以下崽了。  
就在鸿上兴致缺缺地扫这些玩具的时候，殊不知在不到一米距离的她的女友顺手把迷你型产卵器也加入到购物车中，不过暂时还没有这么快拍下。  
现在回忆第一次插入的话…其实二人都挺爽的，游作把那根插进去几乎没什么难度，而了见就没那么容易了。她自己没插进去，游作帮她也不忍心太用力，磨磨蹭蹭了半天才找准角度，勉强先进去了半根就已经把穴口撑得满满的。游作只好先趴在她身上，又是接吻又是摸奶，玩得下面更湿软一些的时候才把那根推进去。  
一开始里面塞着东西的感觉的确有些奇怪，游作甚至没有觉得舒服，后来把震动一档开起来才逐渐有些快感。她选的是表面有圆点凸起的假阴茎，震动的时候那根甚至会小幅度地前后滑动，点凸们在穴道里来回蹭，不出几分钟就让她舒服了。她和鸿上了见是躺着抱在一起，唇齿交合间一并照顾彼此的乳部，于是第一次性高潮很容易就来了。游作看到对方的下腹开始无规律收缩，还使坏伸出手，将她腿间那物按得更进去，舒爽得了见发出棉长的鼻音。  
游作又翻身压在鸿上的身上，稍微有点骑乘式的意味去舔吸她颜色可爱又丰满的奶子。了见也伸手去把她的胸部抓在手里，肆意蹂躏那些软肉。说是肆意，但她其实并不用力，只是用指腹与指尖来回刮挠那对饱满的奶头，几乎将它们玩得饱胀地就像要溢出奶一样。而她的女朋友也像奶猫一样专注地舔她的胸部，平时总是很精神的眼睛有点朦胧地半眯着，舌头刮过乳首的力度不大，慢慢地一下接着一下舔，而另一边则是用了二指捏住。  
她们的做爱往往和成人片里展示的性爱大相径庭，游作和了见都不太喜欢在做爱的时候发出呻吟，哪怕是呻吟也仅仅是鼻音，更多时候只是粗重的呼吸声。而了见会习惯在高潮前屏住呼吸，偶尔、其实也就只有过两次——游作在她濒临高潮的时候突然伸手握住了她的脖子，在哪个时候，了见高潮得特别猛烈，四肢都紧紧地缠在游作身上，微张的嘴里似乎发出叹息。这样高潮后，她往往会比平时还兴奋，引诱着恋人再多玩几次。但游作并不会时常放纵她这样，毕竟窒息性高潮是存在风险的，偶尔刺激一下就算了，她并不愿意让爱人时常处于这种风险中。  
相比之下，游作就没什么癖好，仅仅是中规中矩地摸摸穴外就可以高潮，揉不揉胸部都差不多。真是白长了一对丰满的美乳，这些软肉在她身上形同摆设，尽管被了见吸的时候也很舒服，但并不至于爽到湿、或者是高潮。甚至有时候了见在她怀里玩弄那对奶子都不会影响游作继续看资料，而如果这时了见伸手摸她的谷间，那游作立刻就会有反应了。  
这些反应包括但不限于：把了见拉过来接吻、先发制人、干脆先来一发、把了见从自己怀里抱出去、以及提醒她还有一本大块头的文献还没看完。  
说来二人在冬假期间买了比基尼，由于她们的乳量都比较可观，鸿上了见完全不想让自己或是恋人穿得这么性感去海边沙滩，且不提那些黏在她们肉体上的直白的窥视的目光，还有那些趁乱揩油的手，单是游作揍流氓的架势就足够让人又欣慰又烦恼了。于是了见提议在浴缸泡澡的时候穿比基尼，这样既可以彼此欣赏，也不至于引来多余的目光。  
藤木游作照样没有意见，早餐煎蛋的间隙就点头答应了，结果完全没料到鸿上了见准备的黑色比基尼连她有点膨大的乳晕都遮不住，不如说这款式几乎像是情趣，说不定就是情趣泳衣。而鸿上自己则穿了露高胯的白色连体泳衣，上身是细吊带和M形胸挡，海绵垫被取出来了，因此激凸很明显。游作把她的肩带往两边拨下一些，那勃起的乳头就轻而易举地露出来，沾了水而湿滑得很，要稍微用力些才能捏得稳，如果隔着泳衣舔的话也很好。  
但是游作还没有舔几下，了见就把她拉起，二人先是细吻了一阵，分开的时候把游作压在浴缸壁上，伸手抚弄她的乳房。似是因为泡在热水里，游作的皮肤都蒙了一层淡粉色，就连将比基尼朝两边拉开后，那乳头都是比平常更富有颜色的样子。她用双手捧着那对乳，又用自己的乳头顶弄它们，游作帮她把垂落的碎发撩去耳后，但随着了见低头的动作、鬓角的头发便再一次落下来。  
她的动作很温柔，甚至还在舔弄的间隙时不时松嘴看看这是什么颜色，游作没有发出什么声音，只是呼吸声稍微加重了些。了见一边吮着，一边从喉间发出了细细的哼声，于是游作就伸手去摸她的谷间，隔着泳衣轻揉穴口。她们时常会这般摩挲，游作的指比了见的更灵活一些，她甚至都不需要进去，在旁边无关紧要的地方打转就足以勾起无尽的快感。  
最后了见是含着游作的乳首高潮的，她还想再玩，却被游作从浴缸里抱起身。虽说室内开了暖气，但是玩到一池热水皆凉尽总是不大好。于是二人擦干净又穿了厚的睡衣一同滚到被子里。  
游作喜欢抱着了见入睡，最好睡前再听她聊些有的没的：可以是抱怨今天找资料的时候遇到了生疏的单词，一查才发现这词在现代几乎已经很少用了；也可以是计划明天的晚餐吃什么；抑或是讲述自己无意间从推上看来的小技巧……聊什么完全不重要，重要的是，聊天的这个人。  
在还没交往前，了见贯用男香，而游作则不喷香水，交往以后常耳鬓厮磨，就连游作身上也顺势沾染了她的香。游作虽然不用香，但是衣物上留着的洗衣液的味道就很好闻。了见有时候会对香气格外在意，于是在她们交往两周年的时候，便顺理成章又神使鬼差地买了具有催情效果的精油蜡烛。原本二人还没打算立刻用上这东西，但谁知当天她们从餐馆回来，边亲边玩地洗完澡之后，公寓停电了。电话问到的结果是明天才能通电。  
这时二人才发现在公寓里准备的普通蜡烛只有两根，就连照明看书都不方便，更何况纸质的书靠近火源并不是明智的选择。游作本想端着蜡烛稍微翻几页课本，却被了见半撩半求地骗上床，和她一起互相给彼此涂身体乳。  
鸿上先把那特殊效果的小蜡烛点在床头，又把普通的烛都熄了，还一定要自己先给游作示范一下怎么涂抹身体乳。游作何尝不懂，她的女友肯定想的是用乳房来帮对方摸匀保湿霜这种事情，不过她还是假装不懂地趴在床上，等着了见香艳的身体贴上来。  
“游作，”鸿上把自己的睡衣都扒光了，只穿了内裤，而游作也只是穿了低腰内裤，“可以先从肩膀开始涂哦，”她一面说着，一面伸手帮恋人按揉肩上的肌肉与后脖颈，但是很快地，游作感受到温热的肌肤贴在自己的背部，然后缓慢地移动着，试图把乳霜摸开。那是了见的双乳，那对饱满的乳房由于重力所至，这般竖直垂下的视觉效果简直比平常更大了，乳头也圆涨涨地，还有没有抹清楚的白色的身体乳沾在上面，乍一眼看过去简直堪比出奶。  
她就跨坐在游作软软的下臀，因身体的动作而不得不来回摩蹭自己的谷间。这背面的身体乳才草草涂完，她就迫不及待地把恋人翻过来，又在自己的胸前倒了一堆的乳霜，然后从游作的足部侍弄起，又一点点地上爬，小腿，大腿，那对白嫩丰腴的乳就一直在游作的身体上移动，下腹到下肋骨再到游作的胸部。双乳触碰的时候游作把她勾在怀里细细地接吻，手指捏住她的乳头，却因涂了护肤霜而不断打滑，她又不忍心捏得太狠，只得把整个乳房都握在手里，再用指腹按她的乳头。她们亲了几下，游作顺势侧身把人压下，鸿上了见被她亲得嘴巴都红湿湿地。  
“该是我的回合了。”  
游作把身体乳拿在手里，却在鸿上期待的目光中调转方向，将一整滩的乳霜尽数倒在了见的胸上，“诶？不是说好——”  
“说好帮你涂护肤霜啊，”游作伸手将那些白色的乳霜抹开，她的手来回走于鸿上了见的身体之上，甚至还期间稍作停顿，将她的一条大腿拉起，二人变为下体相对的姿势，她又将自己的内裤和恋人的内裤都一并拉开，还干燥着的雌穴便穴口相磨。了见兴奋起来，在游作的手绕到她背部的时候，她就自己摸着胸部，再将乳首用力捏住，将它在指间捏成无规律的形状，松手的时候乳晕都格外地红粉。  
游作潦草地帮她涂了上半身，又随意地用手把乳霜在她的下肢上抹匀，二人的下体磨得有点热意，鸿上便双手都伸到自己的穴，拉着泛了水光的下唇拉开，又去摸游作的下面。  
她们有些时日没有剃毛了，但明显游作的毛长得更快一些，摸起来已经有一点绒绒的小草丛的感觉，了见很喜欢她那被掩盖在草丛下的小洞，摸别人的洞和摸自己的完全不一样，那口已经湿湿热热的，也不知道是游作自己分泌的水、还是了见的水蹭在她的穴口。她将那些阴毛以及雌唇分得更开，好让自己的手指进去，游作软软的甬道就热情地接纳了她。甚至在插入的一瞬间，她还听到了游作的闷哼。  
于是了见的另一只手便摸向自己的下面，那处甚至比游作的还湿，从阴蒂到后穴全是湿热的，她想，说不定是游作的淫水流下来呢。插入二穴的手指同步地动起来，各方位地搅动了一遍，游作已经舒服到放开她的腿，自顾自地双手撑在床上，方便自己摆出一个适合于被进入的角度。鸿上顺势动得更快，几乎没怎么前后挺动，就差不多是原位地颤动自己的手指，她已经加了两指在游作的穴里，空闲的大拇指正好按着游作的阴蒂，在手指小幅度肏动的同时，大拇指就按着那一点好地方来回地轻磨，舒服得游作下腹一点点的收紧起来。  
她这般认真地对待自己的恋人，以至于含着手指的自己的雌穴都有点被冷漠了，那处寂寞得很，自从一开始被操了几下，接下来的肏弄几乎都不算一回事。游作也将她的情况看得一清二楚，于是用稍微将重心移到一侧，腾出一只手去摸她的穴口。那处还满满地吞着手指，游作就在雌唇周围玩一玩，甚至都不需要碰到雌唇，光是稍微捏按她会阴的软肉，再打几个小圈，就让那身体陷入仿佛在交配的错觉，甚至将鸿上的手指吃得更进去了。热热麻麻的感觉就从被她按摩的地方制造出来，越摸越湿，穴里的水全都被流出来了，了见如此，她也如此。二人都在被彼此热忱地侵犯着，当那性高潮来临的时候没有那方愿意到此为止，纵使游作已经失力到无法再将腰抬高起，只得坐在鸿上的大腿根上被指入到高潮，而鸿上了见则是舒服得连呼吸都停滞了，胯部僵硬地抬高了数十秒。  
但是她的手指并没有停，仍然专心而深入地在游作的穴中探索，肉体分泌出的供交配用的滑液从湿热的穴里流出来，顺着她的手臂一直流下，她自己也很糟，由于是躺着的，后穴都被完全浸湿了，几乎也先被什么东西肏进去捅一捅才能解瘾。  
游作把了见的手从她自己的穴里拉出来，换做自己的手插进去，里面已经被插得好热的，鸿上闲下来的手于是从臀后绕去后穴，就着前穴分泌的大量的淫水，插进自己的身体里自慰。了见的双穴都被填满了，舒服得简直找不到方向，她都快要分不清哪只手在自己的穴里，哪只手在游作的穴里，只知道两手都不停的猛干起来，手腕动累了就换手指动，指尖刮挠内壁让游作的身体都抬高了。但是相应的结果就是，她也立刻受到了对方的回礼，游作比她更长的手指在她的雌穴深处刮挠，这样所造成的快感几乎让她想要失禁。太舒服了，太舒服了，她的穴舍不得游作的手指出去，恨不得整夜整夜地含着它们，恨不得为它们繁衍后代。  
而那后穴，了见的后穴，被指插得也太舒服了，分明女人是不会同男人一样有前列腺高潮的，但是她的后穴就是有这种特殊的癖好，喜欢在性交的时候也顺带着插一插，不需要太深，只要用跳蛋在浅处震一震就足够好了。或者是那种会动的穿戴式的按摩棒，把它插到穴里，再将束带都系好，就算是开到最大档都不至于滑出来。这时候就算没有碰雌穴，它也会被后面的快感震到一同高潮，空的雌口里会寂寞地沿着大腿流下液体。现在她又要高潮了，不知是被游作摸的还是被自己摸的，总之那处以及腹部深处都充斥着缠绵的快乐。  
临近高潮，游作却把她的手从自己下体抽出来，又将自己的手也抽离了她的穴，二人的下体紧紧地贴在一起磨蹭，雌穴亲吻间热意难耐，便这般穴对着穴高潮。那么多的淫水都混杂在一起，或许是哪一方潮吹了也说不定。游作在这愉悦中俯身搂着了见接吻，大腿还卡在她的腿间。  
鸿上气喘吁吁，不知是被吻的还是因高潮而起的，她的腹腔剧烈地起伏着，拥抱着游作的时候也仍在痉挛，几乎用了比平时更长的时间也没平息这种性奋感。游作看起来早已过了高潮的余韵，但却还在挑逗她的身体，她们都比以往要更兴奋。  
大概是因为精油蜡烛的缘故，游作允许她在高潮之后又翻身趴在自己的身上，甚至从床头柜里拿出那些形形色色的玩具，来回玩了一遍，最后了见啜着游作的奶头说真的玩不动了，就好像十分钟前一定要往游作的穴里放跳蛋和自慰棒的人不是她一样。不过后来还是被游作拎去浴室擦净身体，又半摸黑地洗了玩具，换了被套才休息，睡到第二天快中午朦胧醒来的鸿上了见深感纵欲过度真是不妙，而后把脸埋进恋人香软的胸里好好恢复精神。  
半睡半醒的游作把自己的胸部又往前挺了些，双手也环着抱住了见继续坠入美梦。当然等她们彻底清醒过后，就会意识到因为昨晚的怠工而不得不花双倍的时间在作业上了，现在暂且让她们在温暖的怀抱中再睡一会。

 

END.


End file.
